Super LOVE=Super LIVE!
Super LOVE=Super LIVE!' là bài hát thứ hai trong single thực hiện phối hợp với tạp chí Dengeki G's Magazine như là một phần kỉ niệm năm thứ 5 của Love Live Love Live! 5th Anniversary Project. Nó được phát hành vào 22 tháng 4, 2015. Bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, soạn nhạc và biên soạn bởi Kawada Takao. Danh sách bản Track 'Bản chính thức (LACM-14341)' 'CD' #Mi wa µ'sic no Mi #Super LOVE=Super LIVE! #Mi wa µ'sic no Mi (Off Vocal) #Super LOVE=Super LIVE! (Off Vocal) Videos PV by Lantis = Super LOVE=Super LIVE! starts playing at 1.40 Audio :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng Ipad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg. Lyrics Rōmaji= Suupaa Rabu! Minna de Suupaa Raibu! LIVE! Are you ready? Go! Super LOVE! hajimatta (Come on!) Super LIVE koe dashite (Come on!) Super LOVE! koe chau yo (Come on!) Super LIVE! We are μ's (Come on!) Everybody jump!! Aitakatta yo Say "Hello!" Aisatsu wa Dance dance dance! Tobashisugi no Roketto sa Urutora Roketto (sugo~i!) Hikari yori mo hayaku tanoshiku natchae yo Minna nosete kanata e tabi suru you na Raibu sa konya wa Hurry hurry heart! (Go!) isshoni ne? (OK!) Hurry hurry heart! (Go!) doko made mo (OK!) Oikaketai bokura no (yume…!) Hurry hurry heart! (Go!) shitteru yo (OK!) Hurry hurry heart! (Go!) hitori janai (OK!) Mawari mite goran (Hi hi!) jikan o wasurete (Hi hi!) Minna de odorou motto (saa odorou!) Ikiru tte warau koto ka na Naita ato ni wa karuku naru kokoro dakara Ippai ase wo kakunda ironna ase wo kakunda Soshite saigo wa sukkiri to egao ni nareru sonna ki ga suru yo Karada ugokasou yo Super LOVE = Super LIVE! Super LOVE! hajimatta (Come on!) Super LIVE koe dashite (Come on!) Super LOVE! koe chau yo (Come on!) Super LIVE! We are μ's (Come on!) Everybody jump!! Owaranaide yo Say" We go!" Te wo tsunaide Dance dance dance! Minna noseta Roketto wa osora no umi e (yatta!) Taiyou yori mo tooku e ikitaku natchatta Tonde tonde mirai e tabi suru youna Raibu sa konya mo Miru dake no (Go!) yume janai (OK!) Tsukamaete (Go!) dakishimetai (OK!) Sou yatte kita yo ne (Yeah!) ima no basho made (Yeah!) Minna de odorou motto (Yeah!) Saa koe o dashite yo (LOVELIVE!!) Souda utaunda (LOVELIVE!!) Saa koe o dashite yo (LOVELIVE!! We are the one!) Ai suru tte utau koto ka na Omoi o minna e tsutaetai negai no koto Ippai koe o dasunda ookina koe dasunda Sore ga bokura no hyougen sa Hitotsu ni nareru sonna ki ga shitara Karada ugokasou yo Super LOVE = Super LIVE! Super LOVE, Super LIVE (Come on!) X9 Everybody jump!! Ai suru tte utau koto ka na Omoi o minna e tsutaetai negai no koto Ippai koe o dasunda ookina koe dasunda Sore ga bokura no hyougen sa Ikiru tte warau koto ka na Naita ato ni wa karuku naru kokoro dakara Ippai ase wo kakunda ironna ase wo kakunda Soshite saigo wa sukkiri to egao ni nareru sonna Raibu da Yeah! Suupaa na Rabu Raibu ni Minna oide yo minna oide yo Super LOVE = Super LIVE! Super LOVE! hajimatta (Come on!) Super LIVE koe dashite (Come on!) Super LOVE! koe chau yo (Come on!) Super LIVE! We are μ's (Come on!) Everybody jump!! |-| Kanji= スーパーラブ！みんなでスーパーライブ！ LIVE! Are you ready? Go! Super LOVE! 始まった(Come on!) Super LIVE! 声だして(Come on!) Super LOVE!超えちゃうよ(Come on!) Super LIVE! We are μ's (Come on!) Everybody jump!! 会いたかったよ Say "Hello!" あいさつは Dance dance dance! 飛ばしすぎのロケットさ　ウルトラロケット（すごーい!) 光よりも速く楽しくなっちゃえよ みんな乗せて彼方へ旅するようなライブさ今夜は Hurry hurry heart!(Go!) 一緒にね?(OK!) Hurry hurry heart!(Go!) どこまでも(OK!) 追いかけたい僕らの（夢…!) Hurry hurry heart!(Go!) 知ってるよ(OK!) Hurry hurry heart!(Go!) ひとりじゃない(OK!) まわり見てごらん (Hi hi!) 時間を忘れて (Hi hi!) みんなで踊ろうもっと（さあ踊ろう!） 生きるって笑うことかな 泣いたあとには軽くなるこころだから いっぱい汗をかくんだ　いろんな汗をかくんだ そして最後はすっきりと　笑顔になれるそんな気がするよ からだ動かそうよ Super LOVE=Super LIVE! Super LOVE! 始まった(Come on!) Super LIVE! 声だして(Come on!) Super LOVE!超えちゃうよ(Come on!) Super LIVE! We are μ's (Come on!) Everybody jump!! 終わらないでよ Say "We go!" 手をつないで Dance dance dance! みんな乗せたロケットは　お空の海へ（やったー！） 太陽よりも遠くへ行きたくなっちゃった 飛んで飛んで未来へ旅するようなライブさ今夜も 見るだけの(Go!)夢じゃない(OK!) つかまえて(Go!)抱きしめたい(OK!) そうやってきたよね(Yeah!)いまの場所まで(Yeah!) みんなで踊ろうもっと(Yeah!) さあ声をだしてよ(LOVELIVE!!)そうだ歌うんだ(LOVELIVE!!) さあ声をだしてよ(LOVELIVE!! We are the one!) 愛するって歌うことかな 想いをみんなへ伝えたい願いのこと いっぱい声をだすんだ　大きな声だすんだ それが僕らの表現さ ひとつになれるそんな気がしたら からだ動かそうよ Super LOVE=Super LIVE! Super LOVE,Super LIVE! (Come on!) X9 Everybody jump!! 愛するって歌うことかな 想いをみんなへ伝えたい願いのこと いっぱい声をだすんだ　大きな声だすんだ それが僕らの表現さ 生きるって笑うことかな 泣いたあとには軽くなるこころだから いっぱい汗をかくんだ　いろんな汗をかくんだ そして最後はすっきりと　笑顔になれるそんなライブだ Yeah! スーパーなラブライブに みんなおいでよ　みんなおいでよ　Super LOVE=Super LIVE! Super LOVE! 始まった(Come on!) Super LIVE! 声だして(Come on!) Super LOVE!超えちゃうよ(Come on!) Super LIVE! We are μ's (Come on!) Everybody jump!! |-| Việt= Super Love! A Super Live nào mọi người cùng! LIVE! Are you ready? Go! Super LOVE! Bắt đầu rồi đấy (Come on!) Super LIVE! Hãy cất giọng lên nào (Come on!) Super LOVE! Chúng ta sẽ vượt mặt tất cả (Come on!) Super LIVE! We are μ's (Come on!) Everybody jump!! Tớ nhớ cậu lắm luôn, Say "Hello!" Chào hỏi nhau bằng "Dance dance dance!" Một tên lửa đang bay vèo vèo, siêu hỏa tiễn luôn đấy (siêu thế!) Tốc độ còn nhanh hơn cả ánh sáng, sẽ vui lắm đấy Mọi người cùng leo lên đi nào, buổi Live tối nay sẽ là cuộc hành trình tới tận bên kia Hurry hurry heart! (Go!) Cùng với nhau nhé? (OK!) Hurry hurry heart! (Go!) Bất kể nơi đâu (OK!) Tớ muốn theo đuổi (giấc mơ của chúng ta...!) Hurry hurry heart! (Go!) Tớ biết (OK!) Hurry hurry heart! (Go!) Rằng mình không cô đơn (OK!) Hãy nhìn xung quanh đi (Hi hi!) quên đi cả thời gian (Hi hi!) Mọi người hãy nhảy múa nhiều hơn nữa (Nào, cùng nhảy nhé!) Cuộc sống đâu phải thứ để cười Vì con tim sẽ nhẹ nhàng hơn sau khi khóc Có cả những giọt mồ hôi rơi nhiều, những giọt mồ hôi ấy Rồi sau đó sẽ cảm thấy thật dễ chịu, cậu sẽ nhận thấy có cả những nụ cười Cơ thể tớ bắt đầu chuyển động rồi, Super LOVE=Super LIVE! Super LOVE! Bắt đầu rồi đấy (Come on!) Super LIVE! Hãy cất giọng lên nào (Come on!) Super LOVE! Chúng ta sẽ vượt mặt tất cả (Come on!) Super LIVE! We are μ's (Come on!) Everybody jump!! Chưa kết thúc đâu Say "We go!" Nắm chặt tay tớ nhé Dance dance dance! Tên lửa mà chúng ta lái đang hướng đến biển xanh của bầu trời kia (Bọn mình làm được rồi!) Làm cho tớ còn muốn đi xa hơn cả mặt trời nữa cơ Bay lên đi, cả buổi Live tối nay cũng là cuộc hành trình đến tương lai Không phải chỉ là ước mơ (Go!) tớ chỉ muốn ngắm nhìn nó (OK!) Hãy nắm lấy nó (Go!) và ôm nó thật chặt (OK!) Để đến được nơi ấy (Yeah!) và vươn tới ước mơ (Yeah!) Mọi người hãy nhảy múa nhiều hơn nữa (Yeah!) Hãy thử cất giọng lên nào (LOVELIVE!!) phải rồi chúng ta đang hòa ca (LOVELIVE!!) Hãy thử cất giọng lên nào (LOVELIVE!! We are the one!) Có chăng ta đang hát lên vì tình yêu? Đó là ước mơ của chúng ta để chạm đến cảm xúc của mọi người Hãy để giọng ca của ta lớn dần lên Cách thể hiện bản thân mình đấy Tạo ra bầu không khí noi mọi người hòa làm một Cơ thể tớ bắt đầu chuyển động rồi, Super LOVE=Super LIVE! Super LOVE, Super LIVE! (Come on!) X9 Everybody jump!! Có chăng ta đang hát lên vì tình yêu? Đó là ước mơ của chúng ta để chạm đến cảm xúc của mọi người Hãy để giọng ca của ta lớn dần lên Cách thể hiện bản thân mình đấy Cuộc sống đâu phải thứ để cười Vì con tim sẽ nhẹ nhàng hơn sau khi khóc Có cả những giọt mồ hôi rơi nhiều, những giọt mồ hôi ấy Rồi sau đó sẽ cảm thấy thật dễ chịu, nó là buổi live làm mọi người nở nụ cười Super Love Live Mọi người cùng đến đây nào Super LOVE=Super LIVE! Super LOVE! Bắt đầu rồi đấy (Come on!) Super LIVE! Hãy cất giọng lên nào (Come on!) Super LOVE! Chúng ta sẽ vượt mặt tất cả (Come on!) Super LIVE! We are μ's (Come on!) Everybody jump!! Live Performances *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Gallery Full Cover: Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của μ’s Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project Thể_loại:Single của μ’s Thể_loại:Muse Thể_loại:Super Love Super Live